Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard
by not.ur.girl.next.door
Summary: Recueil de OS sur différentes situations, qu'elles soient heureuses ou malheureuses, parfois loufoques ou impossibles, mêlant amitié, amour et fous rires. Mettent en scènes différents couples, mais pas toujours les mêmes pairings. Ne se passe pas non plus toujours dans le même espace-temps #StarTrekSortDeCeCorps. Souvenez-vous... Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour, bonsoir à vous, mes poussins!**

 **Je me présente pour la première fois, «insérer ici mon penname que FanFiction efface à chaque fois que je sauvegarde» #KimPourLesNonIntimes, auteure débutante dans le merveilleux monde des fanfictions. Auparavant, j'ai déjà essayé d'écrire des fictions longues, mais je n'y suis jamais arrivée! Alors, «pourquoi ne pas essayer les OS?», me suis-je dit. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve devant mon ordinateur à trouver quoi vous dire pour vous inciter à lire, sans vous faire peur. Mal partie hein? Ouais, c'est ce que je me disais. Alors, voici le petit résumé de ce que je vous offre et après, je vous laisse lire, promis.**

 **Résumé:** Recueil de OS sur différentes situations, qu'elles soient heureuses ou malheureuses, parfois loufoques ou impossibles, mêlant amitié, amour et fous rires. Mettent en scènes différents couples, mais pas toujours les mêmes pairings. Ne se passe pas toujours dans le même espace-temps #StarTrekSortDeCeCorps. Souvenez-vous... Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

 **Statut:** En cours d'écriture.

 **Pairing:** Pour celle-ci, il s'agit d'Hermione et Ginny! (Ne me remerciez pas, je le sais, je suis fantastique.) Comme vous avez probablement compris, pour chaque OS, ce sera un nouveau pairing, que j'indiquerez en début de chapitre, comme maintenant. Donc, les homophobes et les langues sales n'ont qu'à sauter par dessus, merci.

 **Raiting:** M, parce que j'aime rajouter du piquant dans mes OS. Cependant, il se peut que certains soient plus soft, ou que le M ne soit pas nécessairement synonyme de lemon, mais d'un langage cru et de scènes dark. (Ouep, j'ai ça de prévu pour vous!)

 **Genre:** Je n'en ai pas spécifié, car c'est comme les pairings, ils changeront au rythme des OS. Pour celle-ci, je considère que c'est de la romance à plein nez et un peu d'humour douteux tout droit sortit d'une bulle au cerveau.

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à l'incroyable JK Rowling. Merci à elle pour ses histoires magiques à faire rêver et ses mots qui soignent les pires blessures de l'âme. Elle a changé ma vie et ce pour le mieux. Can I get an Amen?

 **Note de l'auteure (encore une, je sais):** J'accepte TOUTES critiques, positives ou négatives, tant que celles-ci soient constructives. Aussi, bien que ce que je vais dire n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction, je tiens à offrir mes plus sincères condoléances à mes cousins français. Je suis de tout cœur avec vous dans cette tragédie qui survient alors que votre pays se remettait tranquillement. Toutes mes pensées sont avec vous.

 **OS #1**

\- Hermione?

La jeune femme détourna son regard du paysage blanc pour le relever vers la voix qui l'interpella. Harry, les yeux emplis d'inquiétudes, s'agenouilla en face de son amie, qui était blottie dans les escaliers, et lui prit les mains.

\- J'en peux plus, Harry. Si tu savais comme j'en ai assez. J'ai tellement mal, par Merlin, tellement mal.

Un souffle. C'était tout ce que cela représentait pour quelqu'un qui n'y prêtait pas attention, mais pour le destinataire, cela représentait tout. Tout ce qu'Hermione ne pouvais plus tolérer. Son désespoir, sa détresse, son vide intérieur. Un reflet à sa propre souffrance.

\- Est-ce que c'est ça que tu ressens toi aussi? Lui demanda-t-elle, en écho à sa propre réflexion. Quand tu les vois ensemble?

Interdit, Harry réfléchissa un instant. Il est vrai qu'il ne pouvait rien lui cacher. À son Hermione, sa sœur de cœur, sa meilleure amie, celle qui le comprenait mieux que personne. Même mieux que lui-même parfois. Sans vraiment lui répondre, il s'assit sur la même marche qu'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Fort, trop fort. Et Hermione se laissa aller contre l'épaule du Survivant. Des torrents de larmes, une plainte dans la nuit noire. Longtemps, ils se bercèrent ainsi. Des secondes, des minutes ou bien des heures passèrent? Les deux héros avaient perdus la notion du temps.

Hermione, quelques heures plus tôt, se préparait pour une soirée mémorable : la fête de Noël organisée par le professeur Slughorn. L'évènement tant attendu, mais aussi le moment crucial pour celle qui voulait enfin déclarer sa flamme après nombre d'années à hésiter, à attendre le bon moment. Pour l'occasion, elle avait sorti sa plus belle robe, en soie d'un bleu sombre. Elle avait rendu ses cheveux plus soyeux, mais aussi fous que d'habitude. «Le volume, lui avait dit Lavande, donne envie à n'importe quel prétendant de s'agripper après!» Sauf que ce n'était pas n'importe quel prétendant que voulait Hermione. Non, elle n'en voulait qu'UNE et c'est en rejoignant la salle commune des Gryffindors, parmi le groupe surexcité qui s'y trouvait, qu'elle l'aperçu.

Sa Ginny.

La rousse était plus sexy que jamais avec une robe verte émeraude en dentelle qui faisait ressortir à merveille ses yeux sombres et sa tignasse de feu. Si elle le pouvait, la jeune femme franchirait les quelques pas qui les séparaient et l'embrasserait à en perdre l'haleine. Ce serait comme dans son rêve : un baiser tout en douceur, mais qui s'approfondirait à mesure qu'elles rencontreraient le corps de l'autre. Bientôt, la langue de Ginny voudrait traverser le rempart de ses lèvres et rejoindre sa jumelle pour de délicieuses caresses, aussi chaudes et humides que l'était maintenant la petite culotte d'Hermione. Celle-ci secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées érotiques qui habitaient constamment son esprit depuis qu'elle avait commencé à fantasmer sur sa meilleure amie, il y a déjà quelques années. Elle remit donc un sourire parfaitement innocent sur son visage et alla rejoindre la demoiselle, ainsi que son frère et le meilleur ami de celui-ci.

«Wow, Hermione, tu es ravissante!», s'exclama Harry, en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras. Ron, quant à lui, ne pu que faire un commentaire inutile sur le fait qu'elle était une fille et que, par conséquent, elle portait une robe, devenant ainsi d'un rouge flamboyant qui pouvait rivaliser avec ses cheveux :

\- Bonne observation, Ronald. Très perspicace. Lui répondit-elle, sarcastique, alors que le jeune homme marmonnait quelque chose comme des excuses et poussa des soupirs incompris.

Hermione se détourna vers la principale intéressée, celle qui, sans que la jeune femme ne s'en aperçoive, ne l'avait pas quitter des yeux depuis son entrée. Alors qu'elles se regardèrent, l'espace d'un instant, Hermione crut voir quelque chose dans les prunelles de sa Némésis, un éclat différent, plus lumineux et en même temps, plus sombre. Du désir? Sur cette interrogation, Ginny la prit dans ses bras pour la saluer, un peu trop longtemps que nécessaire. Assez pour que la brune sente les courbes de la rousse contre son corps, sa poitrine qui titillait la sienne au rythme de leur respiration. Son bas-ventre qui touchait au sien, lui donnant envie de le caresser d'avantage. Son odeur, un mélange d'herbe fraichement coupé et de fleurs, était tout simplement enivrante. Inconsciemment, sa main gauche enserra sa nuque afin de la rapprocher d'avantage et son bras droit descendit le long de son dos, s'arrêtant tout juste au dessus de ses fesses. Son nez retrouva naturellement la crinière de sa douce lionne. Merlin qu'elle aimerait mordiller son petit lobe d'oreille, qui était tout à sa portée. La rouquine, elle, retenait ses tremblements. Le souffle frais d'Hermione s'écrasait sur sa peau, lui provoquant d'intenses frissons. Elle se dit qu'elle aimerait tant sentir sa langue le long de son cou et qui descendrait de plus en plus bas…

Dans un soupir, elles se séparent à contre cœur. Harry, les sourcils froncés, les regardait, mais ne dit rien, se promettant de les rencontrer à tour de rôle durant la soirée.

»»

Celle-ci battait d'ailleurs à son plein. De l'alcool moldu avait été introduit illégalement par les 7ième années et l'atmosphère s'en faisait ressentir. Une partie de strip-limbo avait été entamée et professeure McGonagall avait déjà enlevé son chapeau. Ron dévorait le buffet qui avait été rempli plus de trois fois. Un groupe de Slytherins apprenait à Neville comment enfiler des shooters de whisky pur feu et Hermione… Et bien Hermione observait le délicieux postérieur de sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle enlevait ses escarpins pour participer à la pyramide qui se formait au milieu de la salle, une main descendue sous sa robe, cachée derrière un pot de fleur. D'un point de vue extérieur, la scène était totalement délirante et ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui allait s'en plaindre.

\- Monsieur, devrions-nous intervenir?

Snape se tenait à l'écart avec le directeur, observant les jeunes sorciers s'abandonner aux péchés de la vie.

\- À quoi bon, mon cher Severus? Laissons ces enfants être des enfants, le temps d'une nuit.

Avec un air pincé, celui-ci hocha la tête et se retira vers les cachots, le grand mage vers son bureau.

Oui, cette nuit de Noël était magique. Littéralement. Jusqu'à ce que minuit sonne et que des centaines de guis de mettent à apparaitre au plafond. Les couples officiels se laissèrent aller aux célébrations, les meilleurs amis s'échangèrent des câlins et les célibataires se déclarèrent. Ainsi, Neville, encouragé par l'alcool qui coulait dans son sang, agrippa Luna et fourra sa langue dans sa bouche en un baiser plus que passionné. Encouragée par cette vision, la brunette décida de prendre les choses en mains et rechercha celle qu'elle espérait maintenant avoir un jour comme femme. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle fendit la foule d'adolescents aux hormones en ébullition en direction du fond de la salle où elle avait vu sa rousse pour la dernière fois. Entre deux têtes, celle-ci apparu dans le champ de vision d'Hermione et ce qu'elle vit la figea sur place. Ginny se donnait corps et âme dans un échange avec Dean. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se déchirer, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle posa une main sur sa bouche. Son estomac se tordit tellement qu'elle était sûre qu'elle allait tout rendre ce qu'elle avait été en mesure de manger, tant elle était nerveuse. Hermione s'enfuit en courant, suivi de prêt par Harry, qui avait tout vu.

»»

\- Tu l'aimes.

Ce n'était pas une question. Harry savait. Tout comme elle savait pour Draco et lui.

\- Depuis combien de temps?

\- Depuis la troisième, je crois. Quand je l'ai vu descendre les marches rejoindre Neville au bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Au début, je ne croyais pas que c'était de l'amour. Plutôt, une attirance passagère puisque je me remettais en question et tout, mais quand je me suis mise à rêver d'elle, de ses yeux, de son sourire, de son corps… Enfin, tu comprends quoi, se reprit-elle en voyant son ami commencer à rougir, j'ai essayé de m'écouter et de me comprendre. Alors, quand j'ai ressenti de la jalousie face à Michael l'année dernière… J'ai compris.

\- Tu as compris quoi?

La voix féminine les fit sursauter tous les deux. Derrière eux se tenait Ginny, ses souliers dans la main gauche et un verre de punch dans la droite.

\- Je… Je crois que je vais vous laisser. Marmonna rapidement le jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie et de lui murmurer un «bonne chance» à l'oreille.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et se mis à triturer le bas de sa robe, n'aillant pas le courage d'observer la nouvelle arrivante. Quant à celle-ci, elle s'installa à l'endroit où Harry se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt, ne sachant pas si sa présence était une bonne idée. Quelque chose lui disait que la discussion qu'elles allaient avoir à l'instant était cruciale pour leur avenir. Ginny n'était pas arrivée à temps pour tout entendre, mais ce qu'elle avait cru percevoir lui avait donné d'étranges papillons dans le ventre. La rouquine secoua la tête. « Non, se dit-elle, ça ne peut pas être ça. Je me fais des idées. » Elle releva les yeux et vit qu'Hermione la détaillait depuis un moment déjà. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle est belle, pensa cette dernière et mut d'un élan tout aussi impulsif que désespérer, elle se jeta sur les lèvres de Ginny.

D'abord, celle-ci ne répondit pas au baiser, trop surprise, mais se laissa bientôt porter par la chaleur qui lui montait à la tête. Rien n'aurait pu les séparer à ce moment. Hermione était assise à califourchon sur Ginny, les mains dans sa chevelure et cette dernière avait tout lâché pour agripper les fesses de sa compagne. La langue d'Hermione quémanda l'accès à la bouche de son amie, qui ne se fit pas prier. Bientôt, leur échange n'était que gémissements et ondulations. Elles obtenaient enfin ce que l'une et l'autre avait toujours rêvé secrètement, sans imaginer un jour pouvoir avoir. Lorsqu'elles se détachèrent enfin, Hermione posa son front contre celui de Ginny et elles se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi? Murmura finalement la brune.

\- Pour te rendre jalouse, répondit la jeune Griffindor, avec un hochement d'épaules, et aussi pour essayer de t'oublier. J'étais tellement désespérée et je voyais tous ces gars te tourner autour, alors je me disais que je n'aurais jamais aucune chance, avoua-t-elle dans un soupir en baissant le regard.

Son amie lui releva aussitôt la tête, un doigt sous le menton et observa ses magnifiques yeux noisettes baignés de larmes. Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'attends, Ginny. Depuis ma troisième année, je ne pense qu'à toi, jours et nuits. Toutes tes réussites, je les suivais de loin, en temps qu'amie. Comme cet optimal que tu as eu en sortilège alors que tu étais persuadée d'avoir échoué l'épreuve, faute d'avoir étudiée, car tu avais passé la veille à aider un plus jeune à apprendre à voler. Mais, ce n'est pas le résultat qui m'a impressionné Ginny, c'est la passion que tu avais dans les yeux cette journée là. Tu étais si belle, avec ton air déterminé à ce qu'il réussisse. Je t'admirais et j'étais si fière de toi. Et j'espérais… j'espère toujours que tu me remarques comme moi je t'ai remarqué, que tu me désires comme moi je te désire, que tu m'… que tu m'aimes comme moi je t'aime.

La dernière phrase avait été murmurée. Murmurée si bas que Ginny avait eu du mal à l'entendre, mais elle était sûre, son cœur n'avait fait qu'un tour.

\- Oh, 'Mione…

Et ce fut au tout de Ginny d'agripper sa compagne et de l'entraîner dans un baiser enflammé. À bout de souffle, les deux amies se séparèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants de passion.

\- Je t'aime aussi, Hermione.

 **Ta ta taaa! Alors, verdict? Chapitre pas assez long? Trop de descriptions? Je veux vous entendre!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holla mes petites crevettes papillons!**

 **Merci à**

 **17(FanFiction n'accepte officiellement pas les points dans les pennames LOL.)Harry, Nera Lupa et NaliaMalefoy pour leurs reviews;**

 **Kayleight et NaliaMalefoy pour avoir fait de ma fiction une de leur favorite;**

 **Moshi-san, NaliaMalefoy (dit donc, t'es en feu toi!(FanFiction n'accepte pas non plus les triples points d'exclamation...)) et elodie22 pour suivre cette folle histoire. :-)**

 **Résumé:** Recueil de OS sur différentes situations, qu'elles soient heureuses ou malheureuses, parfois loufoques ou impossibles, mêlant amitié, amour et fous rires. Mettent en scènes différents couples, mais pas toujours les mêmes pairings. Ne se passe pas non plus toujours dans le même espace-temps #StarTrekSortDeCeCorps. Souvenez-vous... Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

 **Statut:** En cours d'écriture.

 **Pairing:** Pas de pairing pour celle-ci. En fait, j'ai eu l'idée d'approfondir un personnage que j'aime de tout mon coeur, alors je crois que que je peux le pairingner (?) avec lui-même! Voici donc Sirius Black, mesdames et messieurs! *Applaudissements polis pour faire plaisir à l'auteure même si on trouve qu'elle en fait décidément trop.*

 **Raiting:** M, parce que j'aime rajouter du piquant dans mes OS. Cependant, il se peut que certains soient plus soft, ou que le M ne soit pas nécessairement synonyme de lemon, mais d'un langage cru et de scènes dark. (Ouep, j'ai ça de prévu pour vous!)

 **Genre:** Je n'en ai pas spécifié, car c'est comme les pairings, ils changeront au rythme des OS. Pour celle-ci, je la mettrait dans la catégorie drame... J'ai vraiment essayé de rentrer le plus possible dans sa tête et d'écrire avec son coeur. J'espère que cela va vous plaire!

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à l'incroyable JK Rowling. Merci à elle pour ses histoires magiques à faire rêver et ses mots qui soignent les pires blessures de l'âme. Elle a changé ma vie et ce pour le mieux. Can I get an Amen?

 **Note de l'auteure (encore une, je sais):** J'accepte TOUTES critiques, positives ou négatives, tant que celles-ci soient constructives. Je voudrais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de la longueur de mes OS et de leur fréquence de publication (soit hebdomadaire), car je fais tout ça avant tout pour vous faire plaisir! En fait, je suis littéralement à votre service! (J'aurais pas dû dire ça...) J'AI UNE IDÉE! Avez-vous des demandes spéciales d'écriture?!

 **OS #2**

Mes yeux sont fixés sur une faible lueur à l'horizon. Vous savez, la lumière que les condamnés voient avant leur dernier souffle, celle qui les rapproche un peu plus de la mort? Moi, elle me permet encore d'espérer un jour retrouver les côtes de la mer du Nord. Existe-t-elle vraiment? Ou bien est-ce encore un vague souvenir qui persiste à s'accrocher à mon esprit? Je ne pourrais plus le dire. Je ferme les yeux. Depuis longtemps maintenant, je n'ai plus de larmes. Mes globes sont desséchés par la noirceur moiteuse qui habite constamment les trois murs qui m'entourent. Je les rouvre, puis détourne la vue de ma fissure pour regarder mes pauvres mains.

Rachitiques, longilignes avec leurs veines seyantes et fuyantes comme celles d'un vieillard, alors que je n'ai que… Quel âge ais-je au juste? Je ne pourrais plus le dire non plus. Je laisse tomber durement ma tête contre une des parois de ma cellule. Je sens l'accumulation d'eau me couler dans le cou et la mousse à travers mes vêtements troués et effilochés. _Ne penser à rien. Ne penser à rien. Ne penser à rien._ Car je les sens plus que je ne les entends. Ces putains d'anges de la mort. Je me retourne vers les barreaux et les regardent passer, cherchant à se nourrir.

_ Ce ne sera pas moi ce soir, les gars.

Les paupières closent à nouveau, je me remémore, encore et toujours, les même images de celui qui me maintien en vie.

 _Harry._

Petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes, le jour de Noël. Il était habillé d'un chandail miniature représentant l'équipe de Quidditch des Griffindors. Armés de sa couche culotte et avec l'aide de sa mère, il se dirigeait rapidement de sa démarche de cow-boy vers moi. Les bras grands ouverts, j'ai serré mon filleul avec toutes les forces du monde. Je le sens encore, se blottir contre moi, ses petites mains enserrant mon cou et sa douce odeur qui me manque tant. Puis, je perçois James dans mon dos. Toujours le dernier levé, celui-là. Je l'imaginais bien, appuyé contre le cadrage de la porte avec sa posture nonchalante, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, mais je n'en avais cure. Toute mon attention était sur ce garçon pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. _Et pour qui je la donnerais encore._

Les douze coups de minuit sonnent, seul indicateur qu'une nouvelle journée commence. Ici, il n'y a rien qui permet de distinguer le jour de la nuit. Tout est toujours sombre et les mêmes vagues se brisent encore et encore contre l'îlot de la prison d'Azkaban. D'un des seuls ongles qu'il me reste, je trace sur les pierres face à moi une barre verticale, une autre parmi les milliers de lignes qui s'y trouvaient déjà.

 _1_ _er_ _coup._

Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier. La première année a été la pire de toutes. Je tournais en rond comme un lion en cage. J'avais complètement détruit mes mains à force de frapper l'injustice. J'avais constamment faim, allant même jusqu'à me ronger les pattes sous ma forme d'animagus. Lorsque la lune apparaissait, j'hurlais à la mort. J'appelais Lunard à la raison, essayant de lui faire passer la vérité par mes cris. Lui dire que le véritable meurtrier de James et Lily courrait encore les rues, qu'Harry était toujours en danger. Bien sûr, j'avais une confiance aveugle en Dumbledore, mais je savais aussi que les mangemorts seraient assoiffés de vengeance et que si l'occasion de venger leur seigneur se présentait, ils n'hésiteraient pas. Bien vite, je me suis aperçu qu'il y était impossible d'être orienté dans le temps. À l'occasion, j'avais la chance de voir un Auror qui escortait un nouveau prisonnier. À ce moment là, je réussissais à lui soutirer une date, tout au plus la journée de la semaine. J'ai alors commencé à faire le décompte, comme dans les films moldus que Lily m'avait fait découvrir. Puis, la fête du petit arriva, suivi par Noël. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y penser, heure après heure, jour après jour. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait seul, sans sa famille. Comment allait-il? Était-il bien nourri? Allait-il recevoir des cadeaux? Était-il aimé?

 _2_ _e_ _coup._

La deuxième année m'a causé un sacré choc. Un déclic s'était fait à l'intérieur de moi. _Je ne partirai jamais d'ici._ Plus que la colère, le désespoir s'était faufilé insidieusement dans toutes mes pensées. Le seul moment où je me sentais en paix avec moi-même, c'était en temps que Patmol. L'humain que j'étais était en train de devenir fou. Tout ce qui me tombait sous la main devenait un outil pour m'ouvrir les veines. Les roches, mes ongles, mes dents… Puis, une nuit, j'ai entendu mon voisin de cellule se marmonner à lui-même, en position fœtale, dos à moi. Il se ressassait les crimes qu'il avait commis de sang froid, comme la femme qu'il avait violée ou la fillette qu'il avait égorgé. La honte s'était alors emparée de moi. _C'est pas toi ça, Sirius. T'es innocent putain! Harry compte sur toi, espèce de lâche. N'abandonne pas!_ À partir de ce moment-là, les détraqueurs ne m'atteignaient plus. Je réussissais à vivre au jour le jour. Plus surprenant encore, je me nourrissais de pensées positives. Moi qui avait toujours cru que c'était une de ces phrases toute faites de diseuses de bonne aventure à deux balles, me voilà qui le pratiquait de façon assidue. C'était l'année où l'espoir avait commencé à germer en moi.

 _3_ _e_ _coup._

1983\. Elle a été pas mal plus facile celle-là, si je peux dire. Je m'étais instauré une certaine routine qui me permettait de survivre. Le peu de nourriture que je recevais, je la rationnais. Ça me permettait de ne plus être affamé à longueur de journée. Pour mes besoins que je devais faire dans le coin, je préférais me transformer en chien. Comme ça, je conservais le peu de dignité qui me restait. J'avais aussi remarqué que les détracons semblaient ne pas me voir sous cette forme. Cette constatation, je l'avais mis dans un coin de ma tête, au cas où.

 _4_ _e_ _coup._

Je souffle. La buée qui sort de ma bouche se répand autour de moi. Le froid entre par mes pores de peau, mes os me font mal. Mais je ne les laisserai pas gagner. Surtout pas aujourd'hui.

 _5_ _e_ _coup._

J'avais commencé à planifier mon évasion cette année-là. Bien que totalement conscient de l'improbabilité que ça fonctionne, je devais tenter le coup. Pour James. Pour Lily. En leur mémoire et en leur honneur. Et surtout pour leur fils, qui comptait sur lui.

 _6_ _e_ _coup._

 _Harry._

 _7_ _e_ _coup._

Mon regard dérive aussitôt vers la fissure du mur sud, la seule fenêtre qui me relie encore au vrai monde. Où était-il? J'aime m'imaginer qu'il est dans une belle maison, étendue dans le confort d'un lit chaud, la tête légère à l'idée que lorsqu'il se réveillerait dans sa chambre aux couleurs de Poudlard, il regarderait les photos de sa mère et de son père, ressentant de la fierté à commencer son éducation de sorcier. Il sera surement triste à l'idée de dire au revoir à ses amis moldus, leur mentira en disant qu'il allait étudier à un pensionnat quelconque, alors qu'il allait dans l'école de magie et de sorcellerie dirigé par le plus grand sorcier du monde.

 _8_ _e_ _coup._

Mon index ensanglanté trace dans la poussière un gâteau de fête, comme celui qu'Harry mangera ce soir. Comme celui que j'aurais dû partager avec lui.

 _9_ _e_ _coup._

Une bougie, puis deux, puis trois, quatre, cinq…

 _10_ _e_ _coup._

Six, sept, huit, neuf, dix…

 _11_ _e_ _coup._

Onzième et dernière chandelle. _Onzième anniversaire de naissance d'Harry. Dixième année d'emprisonnement pour moi._ Je le sens, c'est bientôt fini. Je vais m'en sortir. Je _veux_ m'en sortir. Pour moi. _Pour toi._

 _12_ _e_ _coup._

_ Bonne fête Harry. On se voit bientôt.

Je souffle les bougies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Isch! Ça fait un bout que cet OS me traîne dans la tête. En fait, je me suis réveillée avec cette idée... mais, ça ne m'empêche pas de CHOKER! Parce que j'adore les lemons, mais je ne suis pas sûre de ma capacité à en écrire... Alors, à vous de juger!**

 **Résumé:** Recueil de OS sur différentes situations, qu'elles soient heureuses ou malheureuses, parfois loufoques ou impossibles, mêlant amitié, amour et fous rires. Mettent en scènes différents couples, mais pas toujours les mêmes pairings. Ne se passe pas non plus toujours dans le même espace-temps #StarTrekSortDeCeCorps. Souvenez-vous... Ce qui se passe à Poudlard, reste à Poudlard.

 **Statut:** En cours d'écriture.

 **Pairing:** Je me suis gâtée... Un treesome masculin mouahaha! Je vous laisse lire pour découvrir ce pairing. Indice poche: HP/DM/BZ...

 **Raiting:** M pour organes MASCULINS en vedettes!

 **Genre:** Humour douteux et Hurt/Comfort I think?

 **Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à l'incroyable JK Rowling. Merci à elle pour ses histoires magiques à faire rêver et ses mots qui soignent les pires blessures de l'âme. Elle a changé ma vie et ce pour le mieux. Can I get an Amen?

 **Note de l'auteure:** Voir à la fin, je ne veux pas gâcher le punch...

 **OS #3**

_ À vrai dire, la première fois que ça m'est arrivé, j'ai eu un très gros recul. La douleur ressentie à ce moment-là… c'était indescriptible.

Le brun releva les yeux vers la fenêtre, le regard bien loin déjà. Il soupira en secouant la tête. Dire qu'en ce jour pluvieux, il s'apprêtait à renouveler l'expérience. C'est immanquable, comme à toutes les fois qu'il se sentait prêt à sauter le pas, le passé revenait toujours le hanter. Sa tante Pétunia, qui était toujours présente dans ces moments-là, tentait de le raisonner, en lui disant qu'il n'était pas le seule à vivre cette situation et que c'était tout à fait normal les premières fois. « L'expérience vient à qui sait attendre et qui sait pratiquer » répétait-t-elle, le visage sévère.

_ J'anticipais toujours la réaction des Dursley en leur apprenant que je n'avais pas réussi à y faire face. Je craignais le sort qu'ils me réserveraient à nouveau. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai eu longtemps de la difficulté à contrôler mes gestes lors de cette pratique. Murmura-t-il.

_ Tu sais, je suis sûr que même les personnes les plus aguerries ont le même sentiment que toi lorsque ça arrive. Répondit sur le même ton un grand blond à l'homme qui se trouvait à ses pieds.

_ Il faut l'avoir essayer pour comprendre qu'il est plus facile d'en parler que de l'exécuter. J'avais cette peur constante qui guettait le moindre de mes mouvements. Je me disais : «Je serai incapable, je le sens!» et encore une fois, je n'aurais eu aucune explication plausible pour mon erreur, mis à part le manque de confiance en moi. Tu sais, même mon oncle Vernon se mêlait de la partie en voulant que j'effectue l'acte avec le plus de doigté possible. Il me disait souvent : « Plus tu auras le doigté, plus les hommes seront heureux. »

_ Alors, est-ce que t'as encore peur que ça entre et d'avoir mal?

_ Nah, plus vraiment. Enfin… un peu, quand même. Tu vois…

_ Eh ben alors les gars, on fait une petite fête sans moi?

Les deux cibles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement d'homme. Harry sentit la chaleur montée jusqu'à ses joues, certain qu'elles devaient maintenant être colorées d'un rouge soutenu. Il est vrai que leur position pouvait porter à confusion. Devant eux se tenait Blaise Zambini. Grand, brun, un _tan_ à faire baver tous les abonnés des salons de bronzage, un corps qu'on pouvait deviner délicieusement sculpté à travers un t-shirt moulant et un jean beaucoup trop indécent. Harry en eu le souffle coupé. Cet homme transpirait la sexualité. Il était appuyé à l'entrée du repère des serpents, un sourire suggestif flottait sur ses lèvres.

_ T'es jaloux peut-être?

_ Peut-être, ouais.

_ Alors arrête de parler et vient me chercher.

Harry ne manqua rien de cette échange et c'est lorsqu'il vit le métis s'approcher et commencer à détacher la boucle argenté du blond qu'il sut qu'il était perdu.

Délicatement Draco passa ses doigts dans les cheveux de Blaise, fermant déjà les yeux d'appréhension. Ce dernier retira prestement la ceinture en la faisant claquer. Harry frissonna, retenant un gémissement. Ses fesses réclamait une léchée du cuir. Durement et crûment. Rapidement, le pantalon se retrouva au pied de son propriétaire, révélant que celui-ci ne portait rien en dessous.

_ Ta queue est toujours prête pour moi, hein Dray?

_ Mmm toujours, marmonna celui-ci d'une voix rauque.

Taquin, Blaise commença par frôler du bout des doigts les cuisses imberbes du blond, montant et descendant lentement dans une douce torture. L'érection de Draco prenait de l'ampleur à vu d'œil, au rythme des caresses de son partenaire qui alla finalement prendre en mains les bourses de son ami. En lâchant un grognement, les mains toujours entremêlées dans les cheveux, la victime entraîna la tête du métis vers sa verge. Blaise ne se fit pas prier et l'engloutis, la pénétrant jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Les yeux révulsés et la tête projetée vers l'arrière, Harry trouvait Draco plus que bandant. Installé sur le tapis à même le sol, le brun senti sa main faire le chemin jusqu'à sa propre anatomie, devenue très –trop– étroite. Une fois libérée, Harry pris son pénis en main et commença de long vas-et-viens, au rythme de la fellation du métis. Tout son sang avait quitté sa tête pour migrer vers le sud. Il savait qu'il avait des penchants homosexuels, mais voir l'acte en elle-même en direct ne faisait que le confirmer.

Blaise, après avoir jeté un bref coup d'œil au voyeur, fit un léger signe de tête à son amant. Draco suivit son regard et eu un sourire joueur.

_ On aime ce qu'on voit, Potter?

Harry, le visage parsemé de rougeurs et la sueur perlant sur ses tempes, accentua ses mouvements, excité de s'être fait prendre. Inconsciemment, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant à nouveau des gémissements qui menaçaient de sortir.

Allumés par ce spectacle érotique, les deux garçons, d'un commun accord, s'approchèrent de leur nouvel amant. Le blond s'agenouilla en face d'Harry et lui retira polo et denim, remplaçant directement la main du brun par sa bouche. Le métis, quant à lui, se déshabilla en se dirigeant pour s'installer dans le dos de ce dernier. Harry sentit bientôt les lèvres de Blaise se posées délicatement sous son oreille. Son souffle chaud écrasant fit frissonner le Survivant et celui-ci ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il sentit cette bouche aspirer et suçoter férocement sa peau. Il allait avoir un suçon demain, par Merlin. C'était sans compter Draco qui lui taillait la meilleure pipe de sa vie. Les sensations que lui offrirent ses amants le poussa dans ses derniers retranchements et sans prévenir, il se libéra dans la cavité humide du blond.

_ P… putain de merde! S'exclama-t-il.

Il sentit le métis grondé profondément. Alors qu'Harry pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'excitation, il regarda les deux hommes près de lui :

_ Moi aussi, j'en veux. Grogna Blaise, les yeux brillants de désir. Draco se releva sur ses talons, quelques jets de sperme lui coulant encore sur le menton.

_ Viens, goutte.

Blaise attrapa donc le Serpentard par la nuque, léchant la trace blanche en remontant jusqu'à sa bouche. Harry n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Si après être redescendu de son nuage, il s'était senti mal d'avoir éjaculé dans la bouche du blond, maintenant il trouvait leur échange tout simplement exquis. En les voyant se partager sa semence, l'image de deux bouches en harmonie autour de sa verge surgit, réanimant du même coup son érection.

Profitant du moment où ces deux mêmes bouches se séparèrent pour respirer, Harry se retourna, plaquant Blaise au sol et appuya ses lèvres sur les siennes. Douces et chaudes, elles avaient le goût de miel. Le brun quémanda l'accès à l'aide de sa langue et le métis n'hésita pas. Commença alors un balai endiablé où s'échangeait sperme et salive.

Draco, qui refusait d'être en reste, profita de la position d'Harry pour apposer la pointe de sa langue sur l'anneau de chair du Survivant. Le portrait qui se détaillait sur le tapis de la maison Slytherin était plus que pornographique.

Harry descendit et prit en bouche l'érection de Blaise. Le premier, les jambes écartés et le cul en l'air, laissait place à l'imagination de Draco. Celui-ci prit la ceinture qui traînait non loin et commença par glissé le cuir froid sur le pénis d'Harry, en remontant vers ses bourses puis vers le petit trou tant désiré. Les plaintes du brun résonnaient dans le membre enfoui profondément dans sa bouche, et cela excita encore plus le métis.

Une première claque retentit dans les airs et Harry, surprit, se laissa aller dans un instant de gorge profonde.

_ Merlin… Harry… Putain s'que c'est bon! Se plaignit Blaise, une main sur sa tête pour le maintenir en place.

Après quelques coups, les fesses du Prince des Griffindors étaient rouges vifs et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, autant par la douleur et l'excitation que lui provoquait le cuir que par la gorge profonde qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire à Blaise. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arrivait dorénavant difficilement à se contrôler.

_ Draco, par Merlin, fais quelque chose! Je tiendrai plus longtemps!

L'interpellé jeta donc plus loin l'objet de tortures et après s'être assuré qu'il était prêt, s'enfonça entre les chairs d'Harry. Rapidement, les rythmes s'accordèrent et à l'unisson, les trois hommes atteignirent l'orgasme. Draco se délogea de l'antre devenu humide d'Harry et se coucha au côté de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci se retourna et dit avec un sourire goguenard : « Je ne serais pas contre inclure un nouveau partenaire dans nos ébats. T'en dit quoi, Dray? » Pour toute réponse, le blond se pencha et apposa doucement ses lèvres sur ses jumelles.

_ Maintenant que j'y pense, vous faisiez quoi tous les deux avant que j'arrive?

_ Harry me…

_ BORDEL DE MERDE!

Les deux hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, baguettes à la main. Rapidement, Draco comprit et s'esclaffa en se tenant le ventre.

_ Tu vois? ÇA, c'est ce qu'on essayait de ne PAS faire.

Harry, de nouveau assis par terre, retirait une aiguille à coudre de son talon, sur lequel il avait marché par mégarde.

_ Plus JAMAIS, je ne vais te proposer de faire tes bords de pantalons Draco Malfoy. Plus JAMAIS! La prochaine fois, t'attendras comme tout le monde la prochaine sortie à Hogsmeade pour allez chez Gladrags Wizardwear. Putain de sa mère, ça fait mal par Merlin!

_ Alors c'est pour ça que tu étais grimpé sur une chaise en plein milieu de notre salle commune! S'exclama la voix basse et rieuse de Blaise.

_ Ouais. Grimaça le blond.

_ Hey! C'est toi qui l'a voulu, hein? Moi je t'avais proposé de faire ça tranquille, dans ma tour!

_ Et me retrouver au milieu de lions prêts à me dévorés? Non, merci. Je tiens à ma dignité, Potter.

_ Mais tu t'es tapé un treesome, presque devant témoin? Franchement, faut revoir tes priorités mec!

 **Ouep... Alors, je tiens à remercier une vieille amie à moi qui m'avait envoyé il y a longtemps une petite nouvelle qu'elle avait écrit et qui portait sur la capacité des femmes à faire des bords de pantalons... Et donc j'ai totalement dérapé à partir de là! Je trouvais ça foutrement drôle au départ, mais voilà, je ris au sujet d'à peu près tout et donc à mon humour douteux! En espérant que ça vous ait fait un peu sourire et que je vous ai fait rêver!**


End file.
